


Dragon Ball Xenoverse The Return of Demigra

by Metalocelot98



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Mild Language, Psychological Torture, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalocelot98/pseuds/Metalocelot98
Summary: 14 Years ago Argula killed Demon God Demigra and saved Toki Toki City. Thanks to his work the Time Patrollers have been able to keep history on it's correct path. However within the Crack of Time history begins to fall apart. Argula must now gather a team of Time Patrollers to stop this catastrophe and set history back to how it was. Meanwhile Towa and Mira set their sights on their son Fu in Hope's of gathering strength from history's strongest fighters.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Trunks Briefs/Mai, Videl Satan/Son Gohan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue: A Family Man and Defender of Time

Age: ???(14 Years Ago)

Location: Crack of Time

Demigra(Final Form) was launched back his body was littered with scrapes, burns, bruises and bloodied in some areas. He glared at the lone Saiyan before him the man known as Argula(Super Saiyan). He too was covered in injuries and had some blood leaking out of the corners of his mouth.

"Damn... you" Demigra(Final Form) said in anger as a dark aura surrounded his body. 

'What's he planning' Argula(Super Saiyan) thought as he got ready his Time Patroller Suit(Xenoverse) ripped in a few areas the cape half torn off the entire left half of the jacket gone, the pants legs torn apart making them more like shorts, boots burnt but barely holding together, the yellow shirt having a large hole in the center with blood leaking out of an injury, his New Model Scouter(Green) lense was cracked. 'Dammit why won't he quit doesn't he know this is futile we're both in bad shape and judging from our Power Levels all it's going to take is one good hit to kill either of us'

Argula looked at his left hand as he clutched it tight and closed his eyes for a moment.

'No I can't think like that I have to win' Argula thought as remembered the promise he made to Taino.

Earlier Time Vault...

Argula walked towards the Time Vault as Taino came running.

"ARGULA WAIT" Taino shouted running to the male Saiyan whom was her boyfriend his brown hair flowing through the wind as he stopped walking, but didn't turn to face her.

"Taino I have to go" Argula said as she looked at him worried.

"Just promise me" Taino said worried about him. Argula turned to look at her as she saw his injuries ranging from the bleeding of his mouth that left the small beard on his chin bloody to the gash on his torso. She could see it as she realized that he looked like a mess. She knew arguing with him would be futile as he was stubborn. "Promise me that you'll come back"

"Taino" Argula said as she looked at him and realized that she genuinely cared for him. "I'm sorry I don't think I can make that promise not this time"

"Argula" Taini said as she walked up to him and tightly grasped his hand as she fell to her knees crying. "Please just promise me"

Argula looked at her and sighed.

"Alright Taino" Argula said as he looked at her. "I promise to do everything I can to come back"

Argula left as Taino looked at him as he entered the Time Vault giving her one last wave goodbye as he disappeared from sight.

"I love you" Taino said quietly to herself.

Back to the present...

"NOOOOOOOOO" Demigra(Final Form) shouted as he rushed forward snapping Argula back to the present. He took a stance he learned from Goku whom he trained under as he prepared his final attack.

"KAME" Argula( Super Saiyan) started as a blue orb if energy formed between his hands. "HAME"

Demigra(Fina Form) came closer with each passing second.

"HAAAAAAAAA" Argula(Super Saiyan) shouted unleashing the Kamehameha against Demigra(Final Form) whom held his ground against it.

"JUST DIE ALREADY" Demigra(Final Form) shouted as Argula struggled against Demigra(Final Form) and powered down to normal.

Argula continued to struggle when suddenly he felt a sudden rush if energy from his left as he looked over and saw Goku.

"Don't give up" Goku said transfering energy to him as Argula felt more energy from his right as he saw Gohan(adult).

"You've come to far to stop now" Gohan(adult) said as Argula felt more energy and saw Krillin giving him energy.

"You helped us through alot and now it's our turn to return the favor" Krillin said as Argula felt more even more energy and saw Piccolo.

"You can rest later because right now you have a god to kill" Piccolo said as Argula felt one last burst of energy and saw Vegeta.

"Consider this a one time thing because I won't do this again" Vegeta said as Argula watched as their aparations became orbs of energy that where absorbed into the Kamehameha. He closed his eyes for a moment before they shot open as he unleashed the new power of the attack while simultaneously transforming into Super Saiyan 2 for the first time.

"HAAAAAAAAAA" Argula(Super Saiyan 2) shouted as the energy slammed into Demigra(Final Form). Demigra(Final Form) was flung back as the energy engulfed his body.

"Impossible" Demigra(Final Form) said in shock as his body began to slowly disintegrate. "I... am.... a god"

His body began to disintegrate more and more as he was dumbfounded.

"I... finally" Demigra(Final Form) said weakly as his body was almost completely disintegrated. "Became.... a god"

Demigra(Final Form) was fully disintegrated by the blast as Argula looked around before grabbing Tokitoki and leaving.

Back in The Time Vault...

Taino waited patiently as Chronoa healed Trunks wounds she was pacing however as she worried about her boyfriend's fate. Goku of course was just looking st them wondering if everyone was ok when he felt a sudden surge of energy as they all looked over and Argula(Super Saiyan 2) walking over with Tokitoki as he raised his left fist and gave then a thumbs up before he powered down to normal and fell to his knees as Taino ran over and hugged him.

"Argula" Taino said happily crying tears of joy as the male Saiyan looked at her.

"Taino" Argula said as he looked at her pulling out a ring. "I know this is probably to soon but"

Taino looked at him as she felt more tears coming to her eyes.

"Will you marry me" Argula asked as Taino hugged him.

"YES" Taino shouted as Trunks, Goku and Chronoa felt happy for them.

14 Years Later The Present...

Taino and Argula have been happily married for 10 years and had a daughter as well named Olve. Currently Argula was helping Trunks train some new comers to the Time Patrol. The new comers included a jet black Arcosian(Frieza Race) with red eyes and red gem like parts of the skin(essentially the glossy purple parts of Frieza's skin except red and hjs head resembles Frieza's final form head) wearing a Hero Suit bio-suit, a blue skinned Namekian with horns instead of antennas and blank white eyes wearing a suit known as The Evil Sorcerer Battle Tools, a female earthling with white hair and blue eyes wearing a black and pink Pilot Suit, and finally his own daughter Olve as her head was shaped like it had hair that she let down her brown eyes staring at her father intently as she wore a black and yellow Dynamic Strong Suit with a white cape he Saiyan tail wrapped around her waist.

"Alright that's enough take some time to rest" Argula said as the Arcosian spoke up.

"I could go for a spar sir" the Arcosian said as Argula shook his head.

"Take a rest Tundra that's an order" Argula said as Tundra seemed annoyed but relented.

"Yes sir" Tundra said as he sat down as the Namekian spoke up.

"Why are you working us so hard sir" the Namekian asked as Olve spoke up.

"Because Batu my dad here is just a mortal but he achieved something that not even Goku can do" Olve said as Batu looked at her.

"And what would that be" Batu asked as the earthling spoke up.

"You mean you don't know about Demon God Demigra" The girl asked as Batu looked at her.

"What are you talking about Deni of course I have heard of him" Batu asked.

"Well it just so happens the man who killed him is training us" Deni said surprising Batu.

"He's really strong after all" Another voice said as a young man wearing a blue and orange 4-Star Dragon Ball costume with brown hair, brown eyes and a saiyans tail.

"Sallot your late" Argula said as the younger Saiyan was annoyed.

"I'm sorry I was on a mission for the Supreme Kai of Time" Sallot said as Argula sighed.

"Fine I know you volunteered for my training sessions, but would you please at least try to make it on time" Argula asked politely.

"Yes I can try" Sallot said politely. "Anyhow where is my niece"

"I'm right here Uncle Sallot" Olve said as Sallot looked at her and smiled.

"Hey kiddo you sure have grown since I last saw you" Sallot said walking up to her. "I got something for you, but you have to close your eyes"

Olve closed her eyes as Argula watched his younger brother carefully place a replica of Tagoma's scouter on her head but with a green lense.

"Ok open them" Sallot said as Olve noticed her new scouter and hugged him.

"Thanks Uncle Sallot" Olve said as Argula remembered that Olve's old scouter broke during a mission a week ago and she had been trying to buy a replacement. Argula thought for a moment as he remembered everything in the last 14 years. Killing an evil god, stopping Broly during his Time Traveling rampage, being brainwashed by Towa and helping her, fighting his younger brother while being brainwashed. His life had it's ups and downs, but it had one thing he truly valued, a family.

Meanwhile In The Crack of Time...

Dark energy was forming around a broken crown as a single glowing red eye was seen just under the crown followed by evil laughter.


	2. Raditz Saga Part 1: New Distortion

Age: 761

Location: Raditz's Crashed Space Pod

Goku was launched back as Raditz walked up to him before unleashing an energy blast knocking his younger brother back even farther. Piccolo was about to attack when suddenly he was kicked down by another Saiyan who looked like Goku.

"You are pathetic Kakarot" Raditz said as he turned to his companion. "Turles let's finish up here and go home"

"Of course" Turles said as he picked something up on his scouter. He looked over as Gohan suddenly broke out of the space pod and landed on the ground.

"LEAVE MY DADDY ALONE" Gohan shouted as he rushed forward in an attempt to attack Raditz whose eyes flashed red as he side stepped while Turles turned around and blasted the younger Saiyan with a massive energy blast killing him.

"GOHAN" Goku shouted in shock as his son layed on the ground dead in the center of a crater tears fell from his eyes as he stood up glaring at his "older brothers" whom just looked at him and smiled.

"I'LL KILL YOU" Goku shouted as he rushed forward as Raditz grabbed the Saiyan by his mouth and pushed him to the ground as he unleashed an energy blast into Goku's mouth killing him as Piccolo stumbled back in shock. 

"You monsters" Piccolo said as both Turles and Raditz turned towards him and both blasted him with an energy blast killing him. Both Turles and Raditz began to laugh as a dark aura surrounded their bodies.

Meanwhile...

Age: 860

Location: Conton City 

Sub-Location: Time Vault

Chronoa watched in horror at the massacre of Goku, Gohan and Piccolo and the appearance of Turles who shouldn't be there.

"This is bad" Chronoa said as she knew she had to send someone as she decided who to send. "I'll send Tundra"

She ran from the Time Vault as she looked for the jet black Arcosian(Frieza Race) and found him eating lunch.

"Tundra" Chronoa said as the Arcosian looked at her and stood at attention.

"Supreme Kai of Time" Tundra said standing up straight. "To what do I owe the pleasure ma'am"

"I have a mission for you" Chronoa said as Tundra looked at her. 

"What is it" Tundra asked.

"I need you to head to Age 761 and deal with a Time Distortion" Chronoa said as Tundra nodded.

"Understood" Tundra said as he followed her to the Time Vault where she showed him the Scroll of Eternity as he saw what happened. "It will be done"

Tundra held the scroll as he disappeared. 

'We haven't had a Time Distortion in 9 years' Chronoa thought worried. 'What could be causing it'


	3. Raditz Saga Part 2: Lone Arcosian

Age: 761

Location: Raditz's Crashed Space Pod

Goku was launched back as Raditz walked up to him laughing. Turtles snuck behind Piccolo and before he could attack him was sent flying by a punch to his face from by Tundra. 

"What the" Raditz said confused as Tundra rushed Turles while Gohan broke out of his space pod.

"LEAVE MY DADDY ALONE" Gohan shouted as he rushed forward and head butted Raditz in the abdomen breaking his armor and knocking the wind out of him. They both landed several feet away as Goku smiled seeing the odds stacked in their favor. 

"You damn Arcosian" Turles said as he stood up while Raditz slowly got back to his feet. "When Frieza hears about this he'll have your head on a platter"

"Play time is over Kakarot" Raditz said as Goku and Piccolo both got ready. "It's time we end this"

(Play Xenoverse OST Raditz Theme)

Turles rushed forward as he punched Tundra who crossed his arms in front of his face to block the attack pushing the Arcosian back a few feet. Raditz however unleashed 2 energy blasts forcing Piccolo and Goku to take to the air. Turtles clasped his hands and brought them.over his head as he swung them down on Tundra's back sending the Arcosian falling to the ground with a thunderous crash. Tundra stood up as he took a stance and began to charge his Ki. However Turles disappeared and reappeared behind him kicking him in the back knocking him to the ground again. Goku clashed with Raditz while Piccolo noticed Tundra's predicament and blasted Turles with a Ki blast knocking him back. Tundra quickly jumped to his feet as Turles pulled out a spiked fruit giving it to Raditz before pulling out another as they both brought the fruits to their mouths. Tundra was about to grab it when suddenly they both bit down and their bodies were engulfed in a dark aura. Their eyes glowed red as they stared the trio down with murderous intent.

"Whoa man what did they eat" Goku said surprised by the sudden influx of power.

"They ate the fruit of the Tree of Might" Tundra said suddenly afraid as Turles and Raditz began laughing.


	4. Raditz Saga Part 3: Power Unleashed

Age: 761

Location: Raditz's Crashed Space Pod

Turles(Villainous Form) grabbed Tundrain a head lock as he used his arm to choke the Arcosian. Tundra struggled with Turles as Goku and Piccolo struggled with Raditz(Villainous Form). Tundra reach his right hand back and pluged his thumb into Turles' eye causing the Saiyan to stumble back in pain as blood leaked out of his eye socket.

"I don't make such cheap shots, but considering what happened you left me with little choice" Tundra said as he sighed. "I'm sorry, but know that you and I are still enemies"

"YOU DAMN BASTARD" Turles shouted unleashing an energy blast as it connected with Tundra's body however for a moment his jet black skin turned a brilliant red as his eyes became green and the red gem like segments of his body also became green.

"DAMMMIT" Tundra shouted as he grabbed the blast and threw it back at Turles as his body reverted back to it's normal colors. Tundra was left winded from the sudden burst of energy as he collapsed to his knees breathing heavily as Tirles rushed forward the upper half of his battle suit destroyed in the blast as he was about to punch the Arcosian when suddenly his fist was stopped. Tundra looked up and saw Argula as the Saiyan stopped Turles' attack with ease. "Argula"

"You Alright Tundra" Argula asked as the Arcosian nodded as.he stood up. Argula handed him a senzu bean as he ate it fully recovering instantly. "Let's finish this together"

"Right" Tundra said as he looked at Turles. "I didn't think I'd have to transformer, but it looks like I don't have a choice"

"What are you talking about" Turles asked as Tundra and Argula both began "charging" their Ki.

"GRAAAAUUUUUUUGH" Tundra shouted as his body transformed his suit was now the Elite suit(head still looks the same except that his eyes only have 2 visible red irises).

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Argula shouted as he powered up to Super Saiyan 2 his hair now golden as his green eyes stared intently at Turles with electricity pulsing around his body.

"What the" Turles(Villainous Form) said as his scouter tried to read their power levels as it overloaded and exploded causing him to flinch. "No way" 

"Let's dance Turles" Tundra(2nd Form) said as he got ready to fight.

"Time to end this" Argula(Super Saiyan 2) said as he got ready as well. However before the fight could continue Piccolo, Goku and Raditz(Villainous Form) were "frozen" in time as time seemed to stop leaving Tundra(2nd Form), Argula(Super Saiyan 2) and Turles(Villainous Form) all unaffected. They looked around as Argula flinched. "N-no way"

Tundra(2nd Form) looked over and saw a man and a woman dressed in red both with blue skin and white.hair staringnthem down.

"Who the hell are you" Tundra(2nd Form) asked as the man rushed towards Tundra and threw a punch catching the Arcosian off guard with his speed. However Argula used his body as a shield and was knocked into the side of a cliff as blood splattered against the surface. The man looked at Tundra as he backed away out of fear seeing the man before him. "W-who are you"

"You may call me Mira" Mira said as he walked away grabbing Turles as they all left as time picked back up as Piccolo used the Special Beam Cannon and killed both Goku and Raditz. Tundra then heard the sound of something falling as he looked over and saw Argula fall to the ground.

"ARGULA" Tundra(2nd Form) shouted running up to Argula who layed on the ground motionless his eyes closed as he called Chronoa who evacuated them to Conton City.

Meanwhile In Conton City....

Olve was walking through the city as several Time Patrollers where watching a med team come by the Time Vault to collect someone as several people talked. However what she heard worried her.

"Isn't that Argula" A Time Patroller asked as another replied.

"Yeah but what did this to him" The other Time Patroller asked as Olve made her way to the front and saw her dad on a stretcher.

"DAD" Olve shouted as she ran towards him as Tundra(2nd Form) grabbed her. "DAD"

Tundra tried to hold the half Majin half Saiyan back as his New Model Scouter(Red) detected a sudden rise in energy from Olve as the power surge continued his scouter broke causing him to flinch as it fell to the ground.

"Let me" Olve started as her eyes flashed green.

Tundra started struggling to keep her back.

"GOOOOOOOOO" Olve shouted as she suddenly transformed sending several Time Patrollers and Tundra flying while creating a crater from her sudden transformation as a golden aura surrounded her body and her eyes turned green. She hunched over as the new energy was overwhelming as she growled. Tundra slowly got up witnessing what had transpired seeing that Olve had despite her strange heritage transformed into a Super Saiyan.

"Holy shit" Tundra said in shock.

"Dad" Olve(Super Saiyan) said as Argula looked at him on the stretcher. "Dad please open your eyes"

Taino arrived as she saw Argula and Olve as she dropped to her knees getting no reading from Argula on her Scouter.

"No" Taino said in shock. "Not again"

Tundra(2nd Form) watched as both Taino and Olve broke down crying as he himself was shocked.

'It's my fault' Tundra(2nd Form) thought seeing the scene play out before him.


	5. Recovery Part 1: Reasoning

Age: 850

Location: Conton City Hospital

Argula was resting in a bed as Olve sat beside him. She stared at her father worried about losing him. Batu, Deni, Goku, Trunks, and Chronoa had all stopped by to check on them.

'Dad' Olve thought as her Saiyan tail drooped. 'Please make it through this'

Meanwhile....

On the roof of the hospital Taino stared at the night sky as Tundra(1st Form) walked up to her.

"Captain Taino" Tundra said as the female majin didn't look at him. "I'm sorry about Argula"

"No your not" Taino said as Tundra looked at her as she stood up and rushed him throwing a punch as he blocked it.

"WHAT THE HELL" Tundra shouted as Taino kicked him in his side sending him flying. She came rushing the Arcosian as Tundra struggled to keep up with her speed.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT MY HUSBAND IS ALMOST DEAD" Taino shouted as she clashed with Tundra whom was left mostly blocking and dodging.

"I KNOW THAT" Tundra shouted angrily as Taino looked at him. "I KNOW IT'S MY FAULT AND I KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO LOSE SOMEONE"

As Tundra shouted this his body became red and green with green eyes as he smashed his tail into Taino sending her crashing into a lake as the transformation quickly dispersed. He landed on the lake's shore as Taino appeared.

"What are you talking about" Taino asked angrily and curiously.

"Before I joined the Time Patrollers I was an Arcosian Noble" Tundra said as Taino looked at him.

"So let me guess you miss the extravagant lifestyle" Taino asked as Tundra cut her off.

"You didn't let me finish" Tundra said as he looked at her. "I was an Arcosian Nible disowned by my own family for making propaganda against Frieza"

Taino looked at Tundra as he continued.

"In reality I did no such thing, I was covering for another Arcosian she was poor and lived in poor conditions" Tundra said as Taino continued to listen. "When I did this my father had negotiated for me to be exiled and had disowned me"

Taino wonderes where he was going with this.

"The girl I covered for came clean and was going to be executed by Frieza until I stepped in and Frieza decided to instead exile us together" Tundra said as Taino stared at him. 

"What was her name" Taino asked curiously.

"Pola" Tundra replied as he remembered her. "When we were exiled together she was upset about what I did"

Taino looked at him surprised.

"Why" Taino asked curiously.

"Because she didn't want anyone else to take the blame for her decision" Tundra said as Taino nodded. "Little did she know was that we had met before and we were quite fond of each other"

"I see" Taino said as she wondered something. "Wait why didn't she recognize you"

"Because I was in my 3rd form at the time" Tundra said as Taini nodded in understanding.

"So about Pola" Taino asked as Tundra looked at her. "Who was she to you"

"She was my wife" Tundra said surprising Taino again. "However one day when I left to gather supplies I came home and found her missing, no ransom note, no signs of her packing her belongings and leaving not even signs of a struggle she was just gone"

"I'm sorry to hear that" Taino said Tundra sighed as he sat down.

"Call me selfish, but the reason why I joined the Time Patrollers was not only because I helped them resolve a distortion, but I really joined because I thought that maybe I would find out what happened to Pola" Tundra said as Taino sat down beside him.

"That's not selfish that's just searching for closure" Taino said as Tundra nodded. "Listen Tundra I'm sorry about earlier and what I said"

"It's fine I heard about what happened to Argula from Sallot after he first joined the Time Patrollers" Tundra said as he looked at her. "Your husband is a strong Saiyan something like this should be nothing and when he recovers he'll be stronger"

"Yeah your right" Taino said as.she looked up at the night sky. "Tundra I hope you find out what happened to Pola"

"So do I Taino" Tundra said staring at the night sky. "So do I"


	6. Recovery Part 2: Old Wounds of A First Meeting

Age: 860

Location: Conton City Residential District 

Tundra walked through the residential district as he realized it was 4 in the morning. The Arcosian however felt like he was being watched. He stopped for a moment as he turned around however he saw no one.

Meanwhile...

A female Arcosian wearing a replica of Bardock's Time Breaker mask and a hood over her head that went over.her shoulders and stopped below her chest. Her body was an icy blue color the gem like parts of her body were white. She had ducked behind a wall when Tundra had turned around to avoid being seen. She turned around saw he was missing.

"Looking for me" Tundra asked standing behind the female Arcosian. She turned around as Tundra stood there with his arms crossed. The female Arcosian suddenly punched him as Tundra crashed into the ground. He quickly got up as he shook his head. 

"Typical" the female Arcosian said as she walked up to Tundra. "You lost a fight just as easily as you lost your wife Pola"

Tundra suddenly became angry as his body became red and green again with green eyes as he stared at her.

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK HER NAME" Tundra shouted he went flew at the female Arcosian and delivered a devastating punch breaking the mask's left eye off. However before Tundra could do anything else Mira appeared and delivered a karate chop to his neck knocking the male Arcosian out in one hit.

"Ome... ow.... ola... we.... re... eaving" Mira said however Tundra could not make out the words as he slowly lost consciousness and eventually blacked out.

Several Years Earlier...

Age: 732

Location: Arcosian Homeworld 

Tundra(1st Form) was walking to the local market with his mother Vanilla. His mother was pale white with dark blue gem like parts of her skin her blue eyes looking over the many Arcosians in the market as they walked amongst the stalls and lower class Arcosians.

"Tundra you didn't have to come along with me your a grown man" Vanilla said not scolding her son, but rather curious as to why her son was accompanying her.

"I know mother, but father was meeting with King Cold" Tundra said as his mother looked at him. "I don't have any problems with King Cold mother it's just that something about his son Frieza makes me uneasy" 

"I understand Tundra just please mind your words around our leaders" Vanilla said as Tundra nodded. Vanilla went into a nearby shop as Tundra stayed outside he watched the Arcosians go about their business until he saw a female Arcosian with icy blue skin her light green eyes looking at another Arcosian phones following her as she ducked into an alley as the other Arcosian followed her. Tundra didn't know why, but he had a bad feeling about the other Arcosian who went in after the girl as he followed them.

"You scream and I will kill you" the Male Arcosian said to the female Arcosian as she struggled in his grasp. Tundra flew at the male Arcosian and pried his arms off the female Arcosian as he pinned him down. "Who do you think you are"

"A gentleman who knows never to harm a lady" Tundra said as he handed the Arcosian tot he authorities who had arrived. "Are you alright miss"

"Pola" Pola replied as Tundra nodded. "My name is Pola"

"My name is Tundra" Tundra said with a bow as Pola giggled.

"Thank you Tundra I must leave however" Pola said as Tundra seemed a little upset as she smiled. "However we can meet here again tomorrow"

"Sounds good" Tundra said as Pola left he heard someone clear their throat and as he turned around and saw his mother Vanilla smiling.

"You should look your best for tomorrow" Vanilla said as Tundra nervously rubbed the back of his head.

"Of course mother" Tundra said as they left for home.


	7. Recovery Part 3: Nobility Is Just A Title

Age: 733

Location: Arcosian Homeworld 

Tundra had been courting Pola for a year now however she was reluctant. As for tonight he was going to ask her the big question. A question that would change both of their lives. He asked his parents to accompany as his father Fross was at first displeased with his son dating commoner, but relented while Vanilla was happy to see her son happy. The trio arrived at Pola's home and found the Frieza Force ransacking the home. Pola and her family where in chains and blindfolded as Frieza watched first hand what was happening.

"Lord Frieza we found the propaganda" a soldier said as Tundra flew over.

"Lord Frieza" Tundra said as the Arcosian prince looked at him.

"Ah Tundra son of Baron Fross and his wife Baroness Vanilla" Frieza said as Tundra looked the scene before them.

"What's going on" Tundra asked keeping his anger in check.

"That woman and her family are traitors to the Frieza Force" Frieza said as he explained the propaganda against him. As Tundra looked at Pola and knew what he had to do.

"She's not the one who made the propaganda" Tundra said as Frieza looked at him. "I did and the reason why she had those posters was because she was gathering evidence against me"

"I find that statement difficult to believe the girl and her family are traitors and therefore" Frieza said as Fross stormed over and grabbed Tundra.

"You made propaganda against our rulers" Fross shouted in anger as the arguments continued until Frieza spoke up.

"Normally nobles face capital punishment for betraying my family however just this once I will give you a chance" Frieza said as he took a fighting stance. "If you beat me in fair combat I will give you pardon, but your nobility will be revoked"

"Tundra" Vanilla as she ran over to them.

"Deal however if I lose I ask that you spare me and exile me instead" Tundra said knowing his mother would not want to bury her only son.

"Fine" Frieza said as Tundra got ready.

"However I know that in my current form I am not strong enough to fight you so I think a change of appearance should even the odds" Tundra said as he began charging his ki.

'Wait what is he talking about' Vanilla thought as a purple aura surrounded Tundra.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUGGGGHHHH" Tundra shouted as his Hero suit transformed into his Elite suit as his irises and pupils shrunk down to two red pupils.

"What the hell" Fross asked surprised.

"This is my second form" Tundra(2nd Form) said as he took a fighting stance. "My parents were not aware that I am capable of transforming Frieza"

"Let us begin" Frieza said as he rushed Tundra and punched him into the air as the Arcosian flew into the air winded from the impact.

'Dammit I might have overestimated my chances of winning' Tundra thought as he and Frieza clashed before finally getting in several good hits against the dictator. However what happened next sent Tundra flying back as Frieza transformed into his second form. 'What no way he can transform as well'

"Let us continue" Frieza(2nd Form) said as he began beating Tundra to a pulp as the Arcosian crashed into the ground in front of his parents as Frieza landed in front of him. "Are you done already"

"Not... by... a.... longshot" Tundra said as a purple aura engulfed him again.

'Another transformation' Fireza thought as the ground seemed to shake from the exertion of ki.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH" Tundra(2nd Form) shouted as spikes sprouted from his body as his now resembled Frieza's first from head while his Elite Suit turned into the Berserker Suit. His eyes however where blank white as a small mouth guard covered his mouth and nose. However the moment was short lived as Frieza used his Death Bean on Tundra piercing his chest and piercing his lung as he fell flat on his back.

"Is that all you are capable of" Frieza asked as Pola broke free and ran over to them and confessed. Frieza was about to strike Pola when Tundra grabbed his hand.

"A gentleman should never strike a lady" Tundra(3rd Form) said as Pola now recognized him.

"Hm if you want to defend her so badly then you will both be exiled" Frieza said as both Pola's family and Tundra's family where in shock however Fross approached Tundra as he looked at his father.

"Father" Tundra said breathing heavily from.the attack as Fross cut him off. 

"You are no son of mine" Fross said as Vanilla felt tears come to her eyes. "You are no longer a part of this family"

Pola and the others were shocked however Tundra fell to the ground as clutching his chest.

"Lord Frieza may I at least have some medical treatment and a ship if I am to be exiled" Tundra asked as Frieza shook his head.

"Very well, but that will be counted as your final request" Frieza said as Tundra was taken to a medical facility to treat his wound.

The Next Day....

After Tundra(1st Form) recovered he noticed the ship Frieza had left him it was small, but not to small as it was as big as a house. He walked up to the ship as Pola approached as well. However the only family to see them off was Pola's family. Pola's parents approached them and said their goodbyes as Pola entered the ship while Tundra stayed behind.

"Take good care of my daughter" Pola's father said as Tundra nodded.

"I will sir" Tundra said as he walked aboard the ship as they left the planet. Pola approached Tundra upset about his decision.

"Why would you take the fall for me" Pola said as Tundra listened. "This was my fault not yours you didn't have to stand up for me"

"Yes I did" Tundra said as Pola looked at him.

"Why I'm just some lowly peasant and your a used to be a noble" Pola said as Tundra sighed.

"Nobility is just a title" Tundra said surprising Pola. "As for why I did what I did"

Pola stared at him as he continued.

"What man would I be if I let the woman I love come in harms way" Tundra said Pola shook her head.

"There were plenty of women who you could have" Pola said as she stared at the ground. "Why me"

"Because I love you" Tundra said as Pola looked at him. "None if those woman saw me for who I am"

Pola was surprised but let Tundra continue.

"They only saw nw as the son of a Baron" Tundra said as Pola looked at him. "You however saw me fir who I am"

Polar watched as Tundra got down on one knee as Pola was surprised.

"Pola" Tundra said as Pola had tears in her eyes.

"Will you marry me" Tundra asked as Pola hugged him. 

"Yes" Pola said as Tundra hears ringing in his ears as everything went black.

Age: 860

Location: Conton City Residential District

Tundra slowly woke up as he groaned heathen noticed Iaas a fellow Arcosian kneeling over him.

"Tundra you alright sir" Iaas asked as Tundra nodded.

"Yes I'll live" Tundra said as he noticed the sun was in the sky.

"Do you need medical attention" Iaas asked as Tundra shook his head no as Iaas left. Tundra pulled out a necklace as he remembered he had made it for Pola.

'Pola one of these days I will find you' Tundra thought as he walked back to Chronoa to inform her of the intrusion. 'But for now first things first'


	8. Recovery Part 4: Recalling Old Memories

Age: 860

Location: Conton City Residential District

Taino sat in the park of the Reisdential District as she remembered how she lost Argula before to Mira and Towa.

Several Years Ago...

Age: 850 (2 Months Before The Events Of Xenoverse 2)

Location: Conton City

Argula and Taino had been arguing with one another for nearly an hour. Taino was upset with her husband as the Male Saiyan didn't budge.

"Argula I can help you" Taino said as Argula shook his head.

"For the last time no" Argula said as Taino seemed angry with him. "Chronoa wants me to do this and I think it would be best if I worked alone on this one"

"How the hell do you even know that you will find them" Taino asked angrily.

"I don't know but I do know they need to answer for their crimes" Argula said as Taino protested again.

"You barely survived fixing the damn distortion with Broly and Bardock" Taino said angrily. "How do you think things will play out this time"

"I don't know and that's you can't come with me" Argula said as Taino was getting more and more irritated.

"If I come with you then your chances of survival are better" Taino said annoyed as Argula turned and looked at her.

"Your not coming Taino end of discussion" Argula said as Taino finally snapped.

"FINE YOU FUCKING DUMBASS IF YOU WANT TO LEAVE THEN FINE" Taino shouted catching Argula off guard with her outburst as she then said something she would soon regret. "IF YOU WANT TO GO AND DIE IN SOME OTHER TIME LINE THEN FINE, BUT DON'T BOTHER COMING BACK"

Taino quickly covered her mouth as she realized what she had said as Argula looked unfazed, but she could see in his eyes he had been hurt by her words.

"So that's how it is" Argula said as Taino shook her head.

"Argula wait" Taino said as tears came from her eyes as husband left without another word. Taino felt her tears fall as she fell to her knees crying.

1 Year later(Xenoverse 2 Timeline)...

Taino had continued her duties as captain of the Taino Force and as a Time Patroller. Even though she seemed to be herself she was secretly hurting from the realization that Argula was gone he had gone missing shortly after he left. Shortly after Argula had left a new Time Patroller had joined and as irony would have it the new recruit was Argula's younger brother Sallot. Sallot had helped with several distortions, but had not been able to find Argula. Taino suddenly received a call on her scouter as she received information to head to the time vault as she soon arrived and saw a scroll of eternity with Sallot and Argula fighting each other. After discussing this with Chronoa Taino left to meet up with Argula and Sallot.

Age:???

Location: West City?

Sallot(Super Saiyan 3) struggled against his brother Argula(Villainous Form/Super Saiyan 4). The two Saiyans clashed left and right however Argula was overpowering Sallot as they were both blinded temporarily as Taino appeared.

"ARGULA" Taino shouted as her husband stopped his fist a fe inches away from Sallot's face.

"TAINO YOU NEED TO GO" Sallot(Super Saiyan 3) said as Taino shook her head as she came closer to Argula.

"Argula" Taino said as her husband turned to look at her his villainous aura flaring up as she got closer. "Please stop this"

Argula looked at her as Taino stepped forward. Argula didn't move as Taino got within arms reach however Argula brought his hands up as he began strangling her.

"Please.... come......back" Taino said struggling as she reached up to Argula's Time Breaker mask. Sallot was about to intervene when suddenly Argula's aura dispersed while releasing a burst of energy knocking him back and Taino was standing there being strangled by Argula who looked shocked as he realized what he was doing. He let go as Taino collapsed into his arms as his Time Breaker mask fell from Taino's hands.

Back To The Present...

Taino remembered how guilty he felt as he did everything he could to make it up to her. She forgave him of course as she recalled how terrifying it was to nearly die by her own husband's hands. She then remembered how Olve came into the picture.

Several Years Ago...

Age: 856

Location: Conton City

Taino sighed she sat in the bathroom as she looked at the pregnancy test next to her she waited and waited until finally she heard a beep as she looked and saw she was pregnant. She had told Argula who was happy to be a father and of course Sallot was excited to be an uncle everyone congratulated them.

4 Months Later...

Taino was in the hospital she was waiting for Argula as she had checked herself in. She had felt severe cramps and she had severe vaginal bleeding while at the same time feeling sad.

Meanwhile...

Argula flew towards the hospital at full speed worried about Taino as he finally arrived and rushed to her room where he found her crying. Argula felt dread come over him as Taino looked at him and shook her head. He came up to her as she hugged him still crying.

"Taino what happened" Argula asked worried about his wife.

"I" Taino said still crying. "I had"

"It's okay tell me what happened" Argula said hugging Taino as he secretly dreaded her answer.

"I had" Taino said continuing while still crying. "A miscarriage"

"Taino" Argula said as he felt tears in his eyes as he held them back. "I'm so sorry"

The doctor came in as he looked at them.

"I'm sorry for your loss" the doctor said as Taino looked at him.

"What was the gender" Taino asked quietly between sobs.

"A girl I'm sorry" The doctor said as Taino began sobbing again.

2 Months Later...

Taino had become distant after the miscarriage and Argula couldn't blame her however while his wife mourned the loss of their unborn child he had secretly been gathering the Dragon Balls as he assembled them. He looked at them before clearing his throat.

"RISE ALL MIGHTY SHENRON" Argula shouted as the sky became dark and Shenron appeared.

"You have summoned me now I shall grant you two wishes" Shenron said as Argula looked at the dragon. "State your wishes"

"I only have one wish" Argula said still upset about what happened to months ago.

Back To Taino...

Taino was blinded by a flash of light as she then heard a baby crying as she looked over and saw a baby Majin with yellow skin, brown eyes and shockingly a Saiyan tail. She found a note next to the baby as she felt tears come to her eyes.

Dear Taino,

It has come to my attention that a few months ago you suffered a a tragic loss. Your husband Argula had informed and summoned me to help heal your suffering. I hope you find joy in raising your new daughter. It was not easy, but I was able to create her from both of you. I hope you have a happy life with your family.

Sincerely,

Shenron

Taino felt tears come to her eyes as she held her daughter in her arms. She heard the door open as Argula came in as she walked up to him and hugged him.

Back To The Present...

Taino sighed she loved her family with all her heart. Her and Argula had been through so much that she couldn't imagine life without him.

'Please stay alive Argula' Taino thought clasping her hands together over her chest. 'For all of us'

Meanwhile...

Age: ???

Location: Crack of Time

The aura of darkness looked upon another time line as he decided to distort the time when Vegeta and Napa both arrived on earth for the first time.


	9. Just an Update

Ok for those of you who are reading this I'm going to address this now because some of you think I am not including everyone. I am going to include characters who haven't been mentioned let alone appeared yet in later chapters. At the moment I am doing character story arcs to show the past of certain OCs and what they have been through.


	10. Vegeta Saga Part 1: Speculations

Age: 762

Location: Mountains 

Yamcha was killed by a Copyman who used Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon on him as the Z-Fighter fell over dead. Tien and Chiaotzu attempted to fight back, but were quickly dispatched by another Copyman who used Krillin's Destructo Disc on them. Krillin was thrown to the ground head first as the impact shattered his spine killing him as Nappa(SSJ4) snapped Piccolo's neck before using an energy blast to kill Gohan. However as the slaughter ensued Goku landed flat on his back dead as Vegeta(SSJ Blue) had only punched him killing him instantly. The two Saiyans were engulfed in a dark aura along with their Copymen minions as they began destroying the area.

Meanwhile...

Age: 860

Location: Conton City

Chronoa was shocked upon seeing the distortion as she knew that everything was wrong. She had already called Tundra as the Arcosian was staring at the distortion wide eyed.

"Damn" Tundra said shocked at the brutal deaths of the Z-Fighters. "So as usual beat the baddies set history on it's correct course" 

"Yes" Chronoa said as Tundra nodded as he disappeared. Trunks walked up to her as she looked at him. "Find anything"

"Old Kai doesn't know what's going on" Trunks said as Chronoa seemed agitated. "And Fu doesn't have anything to do with what Mira and Towa are doing"

"How do you know" Chronoa asked as Trunks answered.

"He's been staying I'm Otherworld recently just observing the inhabitants King Yemma and North Kai can vouch for him" Trunks said as Chronoa grew more agitated. 

"Damn" Chronoa said as Sallot arrived.

"Chronoa" Sallot said as Chronoa looked at the young Saiyan.

"Yes" Chronoa replied.

"Myself and a few others suspect Mira and Towa aren't acting alone this time" Sallot said as Chronoa blinked.

"Who else could be capable of this" Chronoa asked as a sudden thought crossed her mind. "You don't think"

Trunks quickly caught on as he shook his head.

"Can't be he's been dead for years now" Trunks said as Chronoa looked at him. "He was killed in The Crack of Time and last I checked if someone dies there then they are pretty much a lost cause" 

Meanwhile...

Towa and Mira walked towards their son Fu who was reading a book as Towa smiled.

"Fu my darling boy" Towa said as Fu didn't look pleased. "We are going to have so much fun gathering energy from fighters across history"

"Yeah sorry I'm not interested mother" Fu said as he left as Mira crossed his arms annoyed.

"Perhaps we should be more persuasive next time" Mira said as Towa smiled.

"Perhaps, but" Towa looked down at a Time Breaker mask as she smiled. "It doesn't hurt to have a backup plan"


End file.
